Too Nice
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: I wrote this story a while ago and I finally had enough time to add it enjoy :D This is a One-shot about tsustar. Soul and Kid are amazed at how Tsubaki never loses her temper on Black stars antics. Then pull Black star into a bet with his partners feelings. What will Happen? Who will win the bet? or will there even be a winner? plz review and enjoy :D


**Soul Eater- Too Nice**

"BLACK STAR, PLEASE COME DOWN FROM THEIR" yelled Tsubaki to her partner who was standing on one of the spikes on the school of DWMA

"HAHAHA NOT RIGHT NOW TSUBAKI, MY FOLLOWERS NEED TO SEE THEIR GOD" Black star yelled down

"BUT BLACK STAR WE HAVE TO GET TO CLASS SOON" she pleaded

Then the bell rang, Black star's ear perked up he jumped off and landed in front of Tsubaki with his trade mark grin, she huffed with frustration.

Maka tapped the Black haired weapons shoulder "come on lets go to class" she said, Tsubaki nodded with a smile and followed her friend into the school.

Soul and Kid walked up to Black star "It amazes me how she never loses her temper" smerked Soul

"Yeah, our partners yell at us like it's a job" chuckled Kid

"She doesn't yell, or chop you. Has she ever lost her cool, other than the time at the bridge?" asked Soul.

"UUMM" he though "NOPE" he stated simply

"HMMM" Soul had a devious look like he was planning something evil

"What's with that HMMM?"

"We should do a bet; everyone gives twenty bucks, there is three days who ever can make Tsubaki lose her cool wins"

"A bet... on my partner's feelings... never" Black star shook.

"Come on, you chose now to not be a jerk".

"HEY, I'M NOT A JERK"

"Stop yelling your giving me a head ach" stated Kid butting in "I think it would be fun"

"See kid agrees" Soul smiled.

"But this is my partner, you can't just do it without me" Black star huffed.

"Do it with us, and think about maybe in the process we figure out if she has feelings for you like you love her"

Black star crossed his arms into his chest with a pout "Fine, but nothing to mean"

"Great, we should go before Stine freaks" suggested Kid as they all walked off to class, as they walked they also planned.

"Kid you can try first, then Soul, then me" pointed Black star.

"Okay, I am going to freak out more than normal about her asymmetry" Kid told

"Okay but she is pretty symmetrical" said Soul, thinking about, her symmetrical hair; make up, the uniform that all the girls wore that was a blue skirt, with a white blouse and a blue tie.

"That's true but her one cartilage piercing is annoying me, and she has one stocking on" he stated as they stepped into class.

Black star and Soul took their seats as they watched Kid go to the opposite side from Tsubaki that Black star sat "Oh my god, its trash, why, why do you hate me" he said as he fell to the ground banging his fist while crying.

"What's wrong Kid?" Tsubaki asked

"You're... your piercing, there is one on the right and none on the left, and... and you only have one stocking coming out of your one boot, you are asymmetrical" he whined.

Tsubaki tilted her head in confusion, and annoyance "Kid how many years have we know each other, my looks never bothered you before, and my other outfits were more asymmetrical them this" she stated.

"Owww" Kid moaned as he rubbed his head and looking up at Liz above him, who had one of her angry faces on "Kid that was rude, come back to your seat" she scowled

"Plan A down" said Soul

"Okay plan B" Soul stated "for my plan we are going to roll in mud, and run through Black stars apartment".

"I am not rolling in mud" said Kid

"Fine we will meet you at your house after we do it, I think we should do it after school after she cleans the house when she goes to the Store" said Soul (very stalkerish if they know her schedule)

"Fine, it's not hurting her so I'll do it" stated Black star.

After Tsubaki left to go shopping, Black star and Soul made themselves all dirty, with mud. They rolled around the apartment floor and walls then jumped up and down on the sofa.

Tsubaki's shopping was short today she only had a few things to pick up before heading back home.

But when she opened the door to the apartment her mouth dropped, as her mouth drops so did everything in her hand which included her keys, bags and purse. 'What the hell happened to my once spotless house' she screamed in her mind.

Then she looked over to the two boys standing on her couch jumping up and down with shoes on while playing video game, the two looked over at her. "Hey, Tsubaki, what up?" Black star stated like everything was normal

"What happened to our house?" she asked while clenching her hands with anger, but not showing on her face.

"Oh, Soul and I had a fight" he stated simply

"And what it couldn't happen outside"

"Hey, Soul wanna go mess up Kids house"

"Yeah let's go" Soul and Black star jumped off the couch and ran off, Black star looked back at the last moment to see Tsubaki take the vacuum out and turn on the music.

"It did nothing" screamed Black star to Kid and Soul "the only thing it did was give her more work to do"

"I guess that calls for a new plan" thought Soul

"Let's just give up Tsubaki will never stop being nice" Kid frowned

"It's only the second plan come on and we only have a few days left"

"Fine, what's the next plan" Black star and Kid huffed.

"Its Black stars turn, but I have a great new plan, so I want to go again"

"Fine, I am still thinking" told Black star.

"We will do it tomorrow" smiled Soul evilly

The next day

"So Soul what's your brilliant plan?" asked Black star as the three boys stood in the hall after second period.

"One minute" he replied, and then Maka rounded the corner.

"Okay, Soul what do you want?" she tapped her foot impatiently.

"What is she doing here?" asked Black star annoyed

"Yeah, it was just supposed to be us three?" asked Kid, the tree stared at Soul unhappy and confused.

Black star took a step forward; Soul put his foot out tripping him. With a 'Woo' he fell forward meeting lips with Maka. At that moment Tsubaki rounded the corner, her eyes want wide seeing her friends kissing, she quickly turned and ran back down the hall.

Maka and Black star broke apart as quickly as possible both chocked and tried their best to spit out the taste of the other.

"WHAT THE HALL, SOUL!" they yelled out at him.

"Eww, I kissed Black star, get it out of my mouth" she scratched at her tongue

"Eww, I kissed the bookie, tiny tits" Black star chocked

"Maka Chop" she chopped Black star

"It was part of the plan" he said simply

"What plan?" asked Black star

"Wait?" Maka and Black stars eyes flew open "YOU DIDN"T!"

"MAKA CHOP" Maka chopped Soul before running off down the hall.

"So uncool, Soul" said Kid

"Tsubaki?" Maka called out down the hall before walking by a dark side halway hearing a sob, she turned "Tsubaki!" she cried kneeling beside her who was sitting on the ground, back to a wall.

"Maka, sorry I didn't know you liked black star" she sobbed.

"No, Tsubaki I am sorry, Soul tripped Black star her then landed on me, nothing happened, I know you like Black star"

Tsubaki stopped sobbing and looked up to Maka "really?"

"Really, now can we go to lunch, let's go to the roof, its nice today"

Tsubaki nodded "I would like that" she smiled while standing and whipping her tears.

"Okay Black star, what's your idea?" asked Soul

"I don't know if I want to continue, it's less of a bet and more of a game with Tsubaki's feelings" Black star stated.

"Oh come on we are close, one more okay" pleaded Soul

There was a minute of silence "Fine, I guess I have an idea" Black star grumbled

"Now we have progress" smiled Soul

"What's the idea?" asked Kid

"I am going to pick a fight with a senior and... even if I hate it... I will lose, she will most likely step in to stop the fight and maybe we will get some sort of reaction" explained Black star.

"Hmm" thought Soul and kid

"It just might work" smiled Soul

Later that day after classes, Maka and Tsubaki were looking at the assignment boards. They couldn't help but notice the amount of people run by them towards outside.

"I wander what's going on?" Tsubaki thought aloud

"Yeah, I'll ask" Maka stated as she grabbed a boys arm who was running by her "Excuse me but what is going on out there?" she asked.

"Oh, that Black star kid is fighting with Ralph" he replied.

"Ralph, Ralph the triple senior, like this is his third year failing awesome fighter" Tsubaki began to freak out.

"Yeah, that guy" Maka and Tsubaki looked at each other as they ran out towards the front of the school.

When they ran out the door there was hundreds of student's crowded around, the two pushed through the crowd of 'ohhing' and 'awwing' trying to get to the front.

When they finally made it they were standing next to Liz and Patty who just got there as well and then Soul and Kid who were supposedly with Black star.

"What the hell is going on? He is gonna get himself killed" yelled Maka at the two boys

"Chill Maka he can do it" encouraged Soul

"He is getting creamed, and I just got here" she pointed to Black star who got punched in the face, and new blood dripping from his probably Broken nose.

Black star than went for a punch, he hit the guy in the arm, since Ralph dogged it slightly, Ralph than kicked Black star in the gut making him fly four meters away. Black Star lay motionless as Ralph slowly walked over to finish him off.

"If none of you cowards are going to stop this I will" Tsubaki marched out into the battle field.

Black star looked up to see Ralph getting closer and start to raise his fist; Black star closed his eyes waiting for the blow. After a few seconds, there were gasps and no impact so he slowly opened his eyes and looked up. He saw Tsubaki standing in front of him holding Ralphs fist in front of her, she looked angry while he looked panicked.

She let his fist go and yelled out "DON'T TOUCH MY MISTER!" and punched him in the face causing him to fly backwards about five meters, she then turned to Black star giving her hand for help the surprised boy took it.

Everyone around them was quiet and a little afraid of the quiet weapon. Their friends walked over Soul and Kid stood beside Black star and Liz, Patty, and Maka stood a meter behind them. Tsubaki looked mad, and without a word punched her mister in the face causing him to fall and hit the ground once again.

"YOU BASTERD! I'm not stupid you three made a bet to make me crack, so here I am cracking, do you like it... know what I have had enough, I'm moving out, the apartments all yours" she turned and walked off.

"Wait, Tsubaki!" Black star called, Kid stopped him from going after her "No leave her for now"

Maka walked between Kid and Soul "Maka-chop" she chopped them both "This was probably your idea" she looked at Soul "So uncool" with that she ran after Tsubaki.

Liz and Patty then passed them "That wasn't nice playing with Tsubaki-chan's feelings" said Patty sadly

"You just lost your chance with the girl who loves you as much as you love her" Liz shook her head "She just doesn't like you to get hurt, and you almost got yourself killed for a bet about her" and the two walked off

"Hey, Liz tell Tsubaki she can use the guest house in the back yard for now" suggested kid

Liz nodded back to him "Okay" then the two picked out the speed running down the stairs

Tsubaki angrily kicked open the door, breaking it off its hinges, and stomping into her room.

"Wait, Tsubaki chill, braking the apartments not goanna make you feel better" said Maka rushing into the apartment after her fuming friend followed by the Thompsons. "Where are you going to go?"

Tsubaki stopped packing her backs and looked up "I don't know maybe home" and she continued packing

"This is your home!"

"Kid said you can stay in the guest house" said Liz

"There you go, the guest house until I can get tickets to Japan" nodded Tsubaki, grabbing her two duffle bags and walking out the house "Liz show me the way"

Liz and Tsubaki walked out the door. Maka huffed and sat on the couch, Patty sitting beside her.

"Our team is breaking apart, what are we going to do?" Maka muttered more to herself than Patty.

"I don't know Maka- chan, we should just let things flow, see where the waves will take us" Patty stated

"TSUBAKI, PLEASE FORGIVE YOUR GOD, I WANT TO APOLOGISE" they herd Black star yell from down the hall. Then when he got to the door his eyes went wide looking at the destroyed door, he was followed by Kid and Soul who did the same thing.

"OUR DOOR, WHAT HAPPENED" yelled Black star

"Tsubaki's strength when she is mad" Maka said dryly "You have really done it this time Black star"

Black star lowered his head as he walked into the apartment "I know, I Know... where is she now"

"She went to the guest house with sis" answered Patty

Black star nodded as he was about to turn to leave the apartment. "Wait, Black star you should wait at least a day or two and let Tsubaki cool down, she won't listen to a word you say at the moment" informed Maka as she stood.

Black star nodded sadly "You have a point, thanks"

Maka and Patty walked towards the door past Black star, were there partners were standing.

"Hey, and Maka" Maka turned to see Black stars sad face "Thanks"

"Thanks for what?" she asked sincerely

"Thanks for not yelling at me"

Maka smiled sadly at him "You have enough problems without me yelling at you... good night Black star, and don't worry just give her some time then apologise everything will be fine" she said before the four left leaving Black star in an empty apartment.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Tsubaki, are you up? Did you want to walk to school with Kid, Patty and I" Liz called from outside the small guest house located in the back yard of Death the Kids mansion.

There was no answer, so Liz opened the door a little and looked in "Tsubaki? Hallo" she called out again, but again there was no answer so Liz walked in and looked around; the place didn't look like anyone lived in it.

As Liz walked into the kitchen something caught her eyes, it was a white piece of paper that read:

Dear Liz

I thought this would be Liz wanting to know how I was doing or something, sorry if this isn't you. I am sorry I could not say good bye personally but I thought I would go home I got myself a good flight back to Japan for 9:00 am . Say good bye to everyone, and I will write you when I get there.

Lots of love

Tsubaki

Liz covered her mouth with her hand "Oh shit, this isn't good, not good at all" and ran out of the guest house as fast as she could to the mansion.

"KID, PATTY GET DOWN HERE WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Liz yelled

Kid ran from down stairs, and Patty ran out of the kitchen. "What's wrong, don't tell me you broke a nail or so help me" Kid whined liz just shoved the note into his hands, patty looked over his should while they read.

Kids eyes went wide "This is a problem, call Maka and Soul keep them on the line, I will call Black star" kid ordered they nodded as they went for their phones.

While Liz called Maka and Soul's house and explanted the situation. Kid tried to get a hold of Black star, but nothing was happening, Tsubaki and his home phone got disconnected two months ago, he remembered Tsubaki saying it was a waste of money having a home phone and two cell phones, when they only needed their cells. Although kid remembered Black star rarely answered his phone that was why everyone would call Tsubaki because she was more reliable.

"I can't get a hold of Black star, tell Maka and Soul to meet at his apartment" Kid told Liz, she just nodded and told them what Kid told her.

After a few minutes the five friends met up at their friend's apartment.

"What the hell, did Black star even try to fix this door" gasped Soul as they looked at the door that Tsubaki kicked down, and now just looked like it was leaning on the door frame.

Soul and Kid lifted the door moving it over so they could get into the apartment. Although when they got through what they saw was terrible. Black star was scraggily looking and standing at the stove with a pan, which was erupted on fire, he screeched and was moving around like a chicken with its head cut off.

Maka grabbed the fire extinguisher and ran over pushing Black star out of the way so she could put out the fire, once it was out Maka and Black star panted. Black star slid down in a sitting position on the ground with a defeated and depressed look.

"Black star what were you thinking? You almost burnt down the apartment" Maka said in a more worried than angry voice.

Black star put his head down in his hands "I'm useless without her... why does it take her leaving for me to notice how much I need her, I can't fix things I brake it she fixes it, I can't cook for myself, I fight better with her... and I'm lonely without her, I was sad all night... I miss her warm smile and good mornings"

Maka knelt down to Black stars side "You love her we know that, and you do need her, but we have to go to get her before... before she leaves"

Black stars eyed widened and his head shot up to look in Maka's sad eyes "What, what are you talking about?" he asked quietly

Maka handed him the note "We have forty minutes, if we leave now we might be able to get there on time before she leaves" stated Soul

Black star jumped up and ran into his room, he threw on his cloths and ran out the door followed closely by his friends.

"We can take my van, I will drive" suggested Kid

As they drove to the air port Black star was sitting shot gun and was becoming more and more inpatient, he would look at the clock then at the road in front as if looking at it harder would get them there faster.

"Go faster, Hurry up" he told kid

"Shut up and let me drive, if I go any faster I will get pulled over for speeding then we would defiantly miss Tsubaki" Kid told him angrily

After arriving at the air port and parking the car the group got up and ran as fast as they could only stopping to look at which terminal she would have gone to.

Then they heard an announcers voice over the inter come "The 9:00am flight to Japan is now boarding"

"Oh, shit" Black star huffed as he ran faster finally turning a corner to see a girl with long black hair, blue jeans, and white tank top holding a bag in her left hand and passport and boarding pass in her right. "TSUBAKI!" he yelled.

She quickly turned to see a flash of blue run into her, and hugging her tightly. Over his shoulder she could see the rest of her friends run over, and then she struggled for breath "Bl...Black st...star I...I can't...breath" she struggled to say.

He let her go finally and looked her in the eyes sadly "Tsubaki I...I'm sorry-"Black star started but got cut off.

"Black star I-"

"NO, Tsubaki I am sorry, it was stupid of me to be so insensitive about your feelings, and a real god wouldn't do that. You were only gone one night but one night without you hurt, I was lonely and useless without you. So please, please come home"

Tsubaki was speech less and didn't know what to say "Black Star... I'm sorry I punched you; I was just so frustrated and worried. But I'm not mad at you I have gotten use to your antics"

Black star looked confusedly at her "If you aren't mad then why are you leaving me?"

"Last night I got a call from my Dad he said my Mom was going in for her surgery, I thought I would go and be her support, but I was coming home in five days... Black star I wouldn't just leave you, we are partners, and you didn't think I would actually leave you after one fight?" she asked not believing after everything the two of them have been through he would believe she would leave him for something so trivial.

Black star was speechless, he didn't know what to say his mouth opened and closed like a fish a few times he leaned over and kissed her, she kissed back. When they broke apart they were forehead to forehead looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Tsubaki" he whispered

"I love you too Black star" she smiled back

THE END


End file.
